Justice
by ElishaJ
Summary: "Je suis venue ici, en dépit des protestations de mes compagnes de cellule, pour dire la vérité. Celle que personne n'ose dire. Celle que vous n'écrirez pas. Mais tant pis. Je ne serai plus la seule à la connaître. Mais vous devrez m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Même si ce que je dis ne vous plaît pas. Même si ça vous indigne." Prisonnière à Azkaban, Esther raconte son histoire.


_J'ai retrouvé cet OS en fouillant un peu mon ordi. Je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout, et j'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas publié d'ailleurs ^^ il date de février 2016 quand même ^^ Je l'ai relu, après avoir corrigé quelques fautes, je le publie ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

-SILEEEEEENCE !

Le gardien tapa violemment sur une porte en fer, faisant résonner longuement un tintamarre insoutenable.

Esther Shonner et Vanya Bloom attendirent que les pas lourds de l'homme s'éloignent avant de se remettre à chuchoter. Dans la cellule voisine, Caroll Beckett s'allongea sur sa couchette, espérant profiter d'un moment d'accalmie dans le bruit continu des conversations pour se reposer un instant. Mais déjà, Luce Karn reprenait ses habituels marmonnements incompréhensibles. On disait qu'elle était folle avant même d'entrer dans la prison d'Azkaban, et son séjour prolongé n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Dans ce couloir D, au 3e étage de la tour est, se trouvaient une vingtaine de femmes. De tous âges, de la jeune femme à peine adulte comme Esther Shonner, à la vieille Caroll Beckett. Elles avaient appris à se connaître, sachant qu'elles partageraient ce couloir D pour longtemps. Certaines s'étaient rencontrées dans ce qu'elles appelaient à présent leur « vie antérieure ». Car une fois à Azkaban, il valait mieux renoncer à son passé, pour commencer l'existence morne et monotone de détenues.

Le grincement soudain de la porte du couloir fit sursauter les femmes des premières cellules. Esther reconnut la démarche du gardien de prison, bientôt suivie par celle sautillante et enjouée d'une inconnue. Le claquement caractéristique des talons paraissait déplacé dans un tel endroit. Esther s'approcha de la lucarne de la porte de sa cellule, et remarqua que toutes les autres prisonnières reculaient au contraire au fond de la leur. Vanya la rejoignit pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Reste pas là. C'est une journaliste. Elle veut juste de quoi remplir quelques feuilles de chou en nous faisant passer pour des monstres. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle avait entendu parler de cette chroniqueuse. Elle interviewait des Mangemorts emprisonnés, et publiait ensuite un article mensonger, où elle déformait les paroles du concerné pour en faire un meurtrier sans cœur ni cervelle. Bien sûr, ici les gens la haïssaient.

Votre attention ! s'écria le geôlier. Mrs Abbott voudrait interroger l'une de vous !

Avoir un entretien, serait plus exact, corrigea celle-ci. Une chance pour vous de vous exprimer comme bon vous semble et de sortir de cet horrible endroit.

Son sourire faux fit serrer les dents des détenues. L'une lança une obscénité, tandis qu'au bout du couloir, on frappait dans les portes, faisant frémir la journaliste.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas le résultat escompté, elle renchérit :

Vous ne voulez donc pas avoir une chance de vous justifier ? De faire passer un mot à vos familles qui vous attendent dehors ?

Dehors ! scanda Caroll Beckett, reprise bientôt par les autres.

Effrayée, Mrs Abbott recula derrière le gardien avant de faire demi-tour vers la sortie.

Attendez !

Le couloir se tût. Un silence surnaturel après le vacarme assourdissant.

Attendez, répéta Esther. Moi je veux bien. Laissez-moi avoir cette entrevue.

Asseyez-vous, ordonna Mrs Abbott en désignant une chaise derrière une table en bois.

On les avait installées dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une salle d'interrogatoire qu'à un salon de rencontre ou un parloir. Deux chaises grises autour d'une table rectangulaire, encadrées par quatre murs gris. À peine plus grand qu'une cellule.

Je suis Hannah Abbott, journaliste au _Hibou du Nord._

Elle sortit de son sac à main une pile de parchemins vierges ainsi qu'une plume à papotte.

Commençons. Votre nom ?

Esther Shonner.

La plume colorée se mit à écrire.

Quel âge avez-vous, Mlle Shonner ?

Vingt-deux ans.

Les yeux de la reporter s'agrandirent.

Seulement ? Et comment, à vingt-deux ans, pouvez-vous être condamnée à Azkaban ?

Vous le savez. C'est même pour cela que vous êtes venue. J'ai aidé les Mangemorts, lors de la guerre. Et j'étais là, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais dans le mauvais camp.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Hannah Abbott surveillait ce qu'écrivait sa plume. Elle se redressa :

Je ne me souviens pas de vous, à Poudlard. Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

Esther eut un sourire ironique :

Vous espérez que je vous dise Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus facile, de se dire que les méchants Mangemorts étaient tous à Serpentard. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas étudié dans une École de Sorcellerie. Les élèves de Poudlard ont tendance a oublié que la plupart des sorciers apprend la magie par leurs parents et dans les livres.

Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face. Esther fronça les sourcils.

J'imagine que vous vous dites que mes parents étaient sans doute des monstres eux aussi. Qu'ils m'ont appris la magie noire, ou d'autres idioties du genre. Il n'en est rien. Je suis venue ici, en dépit des protestations de mes compagnes de cellule, pour dire la vérité. Uniquement la vérité. Celle que personne n'ose dire. Celle que vous n'écrirez pas, d'ailleurs. Mais tant pis. Je ne serai plus la seule à la connaître. Mais pour ça, vous devrez m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Même si ce que je dis ne vous plaît pas. Même si ça vous indigne. Jusqu'au bout.

Elle attendit que la chroniqueuse acquiesce, un sourire presque triomphant sur les lèvres, sûre d'avoir un scoop. Mais Esther ne se faisait pas d'illusions : personne ne publierai son histoire, et surtout pas cette gratte-papier assise devant elle.

Je vivais avec ma sœur, mon frère et mes parents dans le nord de l'Angleterre, sur une colline. Nos voisins étaient une famille de sorciers comme nous, avec deux jeunes garçons. Nous n'avions que peu d'interactions avec le village moldu, en aval de la colline. Mon père étudiait les plantes, et ma mère ne travaillait plus, occupant ses journées à nous apprendre la magie. Un boulot à plein temps. Ma grande sœur était particulièrement douée pour la guérison. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec elle. Elle était trop… parfaite. Jolie, gentille, serviable et calme. Tout ce que je n'étais pas. La jalousie m'a longtemps rongée, et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir su profiter du temps qui nous était alloué.

J'avais douze ans, quand c'est arrivé.

Les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs, Esther mit quelques instants pour revenir à elle.

Oui, j'avais douze ans. On avait décidé de se rendre en ville, en balais avec les voisins. Ma sœur était restée veiller sur les deux garçons d'à côté, trop jeunes pour voler aussi loin. On y avait passé la journée, et quand on est revenu, il était trop tard. Ma sœur avait vu deux enfants moldus tomber d'un arbre, à l'orée du village. Elle était accourue pour les soigner. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais les villageois ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils l'ont vue utiliser la magie.

Esther serra les poings.

Il commençait à faire nuit quand on a survolé le village. On avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose quand on a aperçu de la lumière sur la place. La lumière d'un feu de bois. Et puis est venue l'odeur. C'était terrible, horrible. Une odeur qu'on ne peut oublier.

Elle lança un regard pénétrant à la journaliste :

Avez-vous déjà senti l'odeur de la chair humaine carbonisée ?

Les yeux de Mrs Abbott s'exorbitèrent de dégoût.

Peu ragoûtant, n'est-ce-pas ? reprit la jeune femme, craignant d'être interrompue. J'avais douze ans, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Personne ne comprenait, d'ailleurs. On entendait les cris de victoire des habitants. Et en se rapprochant, on a perçu ceux de ma sœur.

Là encore, elle s'arrêta, pour questionner la femme qui lui faisait face :

Pouvez-vous imaginer les hurlements d'une personne au milieu d'un bûcher en feu, après avoir vu les corps des deux petits voisins brûler ? Savoir exactement ce qu'il va se passer, sans pouvoir y résister ? Et les autres qui riaient, plaisantaient, comme pendant la représentation d'un spectacle. Et après, on s'étonne que mon père soit devenu fou. Ma mère m'avait pris dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de regarder, mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé. L'épicier, qui avait organisé cette chasse aux sorcières est mort. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner comment. Son sort a été bien trop doux, selon moi, murmura-t-elle.

Esther reprit une grande inspiration :

Les Oubliators sont venus pour effacer la mémoire de tous les gens présents. Et ils ont emmené mon père, sans même le laisser assister aux funérailles de sa fille. Il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

Le baiser du… ? bégaya Mrs Abbott.

Tous les sorciers connaissent cette peine. La pire de toute. Même les plus grands tueurs la craignent, et très rares sont ceux qui l'obtiennent. Mais son père eut « l'honneur » d'en faire partie.

Oui. Pas Azkaban, mais le baiser. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qui le justifiait ? Il avait tué un moldu, certes. Mais c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, et la victime était un monstre. Ça n'avait pas été prémédité, et il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Une condamnation en prison n'aurait-elle pas suffit ? Mon père est donc revenu à la maison après quelques jours. Il ne parlait plus, regardait dans le vide, et ne nous écoutait pas. Il était incapable de manger seul. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était respirer. C'était tout ce qu'on lui avait laissé. Un mort dont il fallait s'occuper, en somme.

Vous êtes bien cruelle avec un père que vous sembliez respecter, l'interrompit la journaliste.

Mal à l'aise avec toutes les horreurs dont elle entendait parler, elle cherchait à reprendre contenance.

Cruelle ? Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avions plus de maison, plus d'argent. On avait dû partir précipitamment, et mon père ne pouvait plus travailler, ma sœur n'était plus là non plus pour nous aider. Il ne restait que ma mère et moi pour nous occuper de mon frère et mon père. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps avant de reconstruire une maison vraiment habitable malgré l'aide de la magie. Et j'ai juré de ne plus jamais m'approcher d'un moldu.

À cause d'un seul village de moldus, vous avez accusé tous les autres pour ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être que j'ai eu tort. Mais comment pouvez-vous me demander de refaire confiance à ces gens ? Ce n'est pas un moldu, mais un village entier, comme vous venez de le dire, qui a détruit ma vie. Après cela, nous n'avons jamais eu une aide du Ministère pour nous épauler. Nous avons envoyé des dizaines de lettres, nous sommes même allées jusqu'à Londres, mais le Ministère de la Magie nous a ignoré. Il refusait de porter assistance à un criminel et sa famille. Nous avons vécu dans la pauvreté, mais nous avions à nouveau une maison, et mon frère apprenait la magie avec moi. Je pensais qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, à cette époque. Nous avons vécu plusieurs années ainsi. La vie n'était pas toujours facile, mais elle n'était pas affreuse non plus. Les journaux nous ont prévenus de la guerre. Nous pensions être à l'abri, isolés comme nous l'étions. Mais là encore, nous nous trompions. Un soir d'hiver, des gens sont arrivés. Cinq hommes, se vantant de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Des idiots. Ils se croyaient invincibles, des justiciers qui venaient faire régner leur loi sur l'Angleterre. Ils ont pris possession de notre maison. « Pour l'effort de guerre ». « Si vous n'obéissez pas, vous deviendrez des Indésirables, des traîtres ». Et ils ont abusé de ma mère.

Ça y est. Les larmes viennent à nouveau. Esther ferment les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance. Elle reprend son monologue sans lever le regard de ses mains croisées sur la table.

Nous nous sommes enfuies, et mon père est mort là-bas. Peut-être que c'est la seule chose qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Il avait cessé d'être un fardeau, et peut-être que grâce à lui, nous pourrions survivre plus longtemps. Nous avons été recueillis par une femme et sa famille. Des Mangemorts. Vous les haïssez, les Mangemorts. Tout comme moi, je hais l'Ordre. Ce sont les adeptes du Lord qui m'ont sauvée. Ils nous ont donné gîte, couverts et soins. Nous leur étions tellement redevables ! Et la haine en moi était tellement forte… Quand ils nous ont proposé de nous battre à leur côté, je n'ai pas hésité. Pour quoi faire ? Ils étaient nos sauveurs, les autres étaient les ennemis. Tout était si clair, pour moi.

Vous pensez donc que c'était la bonne solution ? Encore maintenant, alors que vous êtes emprisonnée à Azkaban depuis plus d'un an ?

Savez-vous pourquoi je suis en prison, exactement ?

Vous l'avez dit vous même ! Vous étiez dans le camp des Mangemorts !

Oui, mais savez-vous ce que j'y ai fait ? Savez-vous si j'ai tué, torturé ? Ou simplement espionné ?

Mais… comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? C'est justement pour ça que vous êtes venue à cette interview. Pour le dire, l'expliquer, non ?

C'est vrai, mais trouvez-vous ça normal, d'être enfermée uniquement pour avoir été dans le mauvais camp ?

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez enfreint les lois.

Vraiment ? Mais vous ignorez lesquelles. Comme tous les autres. C'est simple, d'ailleurs. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi je suis à Azkaban.

La reporter la regarda, sceptique.

En réalité, je n'ai pas eu de procès. Et je n'en aurai pas. Comme beaucoup de prisonniers ici. Vous avez bien vu, les cellules sont pleines. Croyez-vous vraiment que les vainqueurs de la guerre ont le temps de juger tous les criminels de guerre ? Bien sûr que non. Ils organisent de grands procès pour les personnes les plus actives parmi les proches du Lord, comme les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Mulciber… Mais les autres sont envoyés directement ici. Personne n'ose rien dire. La plupart ont des familles qu'ils espèrent protéger en se taisant. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Mon frère et ma mère ont quitté le pays avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Vous essayez de me faire croire toutes ces absurdités ? Que les vrais méchants, ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts, mais l'Ordre ? ricana Abbott.

Peut-être bien. Mais je ne suis pas si idiote que vous avez l'air de le penser. Je sais que ce que je dis ne changera rien. Mais j'aimerai que le gouvernement d'aujourd'hui, s'il n'est pas parfait, n'oublie pas les criminels de leur propre camp. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans l'Ordre du Phoenix qu'on ne peut pas être coupable. Je vous l'ai dit au début. Je sais que cette interview ne sera jamais diffusée. Mais souvenez-vous de ces noms : Carl Hanson. Bradley Coons. James Cornfoot. Renley Johnson. Fitz Farmer. Je n'en ai que cinq, mais ils ne sont pas seuls.

Qui… Qui sont-ils ?

Ceux qui ont déshonoré votre camp, madame. Ceux qui ont utilisé le nom de Harry Potter pour détruire des femmes et des familles.


End file.
